


Cassandra's destiny

by tts_lover05



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass actually cares about Eugene, Cass gets called blueberryhair which she doesn't find funny, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Friendship, Cassandra Redemption (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra and Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider are Like Siblings, Cassandra basically decides not to leave after all, Eugene and Cass hug yay, Eugene is happy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tts_lover05/pseuds/tts_lover05
Summary: Cassandra wants to leave Corona...does she?On her way to her ''destiny'' she realizes that maybe,maybe her destiny is not out there..The main reason she wanted to leave was that she felt guilty and bad for what she did to Corona and its people.But SHE was the one whocreated that mess...maybe she should go back...Yes!
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Fidella (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cassandra's destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,here is another fanfic I wrote.There's no Eugene whump or anything angsty,it's more about Cass and Eugene's friendship.  
> The next fanfiction I'll post won't be as harmless as this one,so prepare yourself xD

Cassandra swallowed hard when she looked at her friends for probably the last time in a long time. She wanted to find her destiny...but was it really out there?

She had just come back home....While the black haired woman rode through the forest she thought about it.

 _ **I thought your destiny was here...with me** -_Rapunzel,

 ** _It won't be the same without you,Cass_** -Eugene, 

**_I'm gonna miss_** _**you**_ -Varian... 

Cassandra sighed and pulled at Fidella's reins,causing her to stop walking.

,,Is what I'm doing the right thing to do?I'm leaving my friends and family in the mess that **I** created...I actually don't wanna go! I'm mising the people already, even Eugene. And as soon as I'm reunited with them I'm leaving. I don't wanna go. My destiny... Why did I think it's out there? I-I belong to Corona!

Corona is my home! I need to go back...", she looked at Fidella irresolutely and the mare snorted.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and gripped Fidella's reins.

,,We're going back, Fidella!", she said and an agreeing _howl_ could be heard.

,,Owl! You're agreeing with me? Alright, let's go then!"

The horse nodded, turned around and ran back the way they came. Cassandra closed her eyes and silently asked herself how the others would react or what they would say.

Rapunzel would jump up and down in hapiness, Lance and Varian would grin and hug her. 

And Eugene...ohoho, he would most definitely find the perfect words to tease her. She could already hear him.

 **_Oh, realized you can't live without me after all?_**

**_Took a wrong turn?_ **

**_Weren't you supposed to be gone by now?_ **

Cassandra smirked and muttered:,,I will have a good counter in stock though."

She had many things she had to fix, but she would manage. She knew it. 

Fidella slowed down when they came closer to the city.

Cassandra pulled up her hood and got down from Fidella.

,,I think we're taking a little detour.", she said and led Fidella to a back alley, and luckily nobody noticed her. But suddenly, when Cassandra looked back and didn't pay attention to where she was going, she crashed into somebody. She saw red.

,,Ow! Watch where you're goi-Wait...Cass?", a familiar voice gasped.

_Eugene! Of course...of course it has to be him..._

,,What are you doing here? Did you forget something in Corona?", the captain asked.

,,That's none of your business, redchest.", Cassandra grumbled.

Eugene grinned:,,Redchest? That's all you got,blueberryhair?"

,,Call me blueberryhair one more time and your head is where is where your feet are supposed to be!", she snapped.

Eugene lifted his hands and said:,,Alright, alright.But seriously, why are you back?"

,,Maybe my destiny isn't out there after all..", Cassandra sighed while looking at him.

,,You're not going away?", Cassandra had expected anything... ** _Anything_** except that.

Eugene's eyes shone with hapiness and the man hugged her without warning.

Normally Cassandra would've pushed him away, _maybe,_ but Eugene's grip was gentle and the hug even felt...good. So she just relaxed and waited until Eugene pulled away and smiled at her.

,,Blondie will be so happy!", he said,clearly pleased.

Cassandra chuckled:,,Blondie? Did you forget her hair isn't blonde anymore?"

The prince rubbed the back of his neck and muttered:,,Habit. It's our special thing. Besides, Blondie sounds way better than Brownie, at least in her opinion. "

Cassandra looked at him and smiled. 

She admitted:,,You two really are meant for each other." 

,,Oh yes, we are...We are! I even thought that maybe I could try to...", the young man was mumbling something nervously.

,,Propose? You want to propose to Raps?", Cassandra looked at Eugene expectantly. 

He blushed and looked away, apparently expecting a mean comment.

Instead Cass put a hand on his shoulder and grinned. She was proud of him.

Eugene looked at her in surprise, then smiled hesitantly.

,,I hope she rejects you.", she said after a few seconds, smirking.

,,Thank you very much, CassAndra.", Eugene rolled his eyes, then he grabbed her bags and started rummaging in them.

,,Hey, what are you-", Cassandra broke off when she saw what Eugene was holding in his hands. It was his comb.

,,My comb..You really took it with you! How dare you!", he gasped in mock indignation.

,,I-uhm...", Cassandra grumbled nervously.

,,You care about me after all, Cass?", Eugene grinned triumphantly.

,,I needed a comb and yours was next to me! Don't flatter yourself, fancy pants!", she growled angrily, but Eugene knew she wasn't being serious.

,,Aww Cass, I missed you too. I even took your halberd into my room to reme-", Cassandra interrupted Eugene by hissing:,,You got your **DISGUSTING** hands on my halberd again?!

,,Please don't kill me", Eugene muttered, a sassy look in his almond brown eyes.

,,Not yet..", Cassandra said, then she took a step forward and hugged Eugene. She had missed this stupid dork...

His eyes widened in surprise, but he hugged her back immidiately. He had missed the dragon lady too.

,,I **WILL** kill you if you tell anyone about this .", she muttered into Eugene's shoulder. 

He grinned nervously and said:,,Alright...Now how about we go back to the castle, Co-captain?"

,,Co-captain?", she chuckled.

,,Well, I'm gonna need some help, you know, being king and captain at the same time will be exhausting. That is if Rapunzel says yes.", Eugene smiled and picked up her bags.

,,She will, trust me.", Cassandra smiled back and led Fidella forward.

,,Max will be so happy, Fidella.", Eugene added, stroking the horse's nose. Then he walked towards the castle.

Cassandra followed him, took a deep breath and said:,,I made the right decision."

Owl and Fidella nodded proudly and the three of them followed Eugene.

,,I hope you haven't cleaned out my room yet?", Cassandra joked and Eugene chuckled:,,For that we would need to touch your weird stuff. No,thank you."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and Eugene looked at her mischievously. 

Cassandra would never admit it, but she had really missed her brother, even when he sometimes was annoying. She still loved him like a brother and still felt bad for what she did to him while owning that stupid moonstone.

The two friends walked to the castle, laughing and smiling happily. They were going home... _Home.._

Cassandra smiled and closed her eyes. She was home...

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the fanfic!!  
> I like writing about Eugene and Cass,because they're one of my favourite friendships!  
> The next fanfiction will hurt Eugene :)  
> Stay tuned for more,see you soon!


End file.
